


Some Adults need comfort

by NightPurity



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Coping, Coran is hurting, Gen, Give the Goregous man love and support, He lost a lot, Hurt/Comfort, Loss, Tears, comforting after loss, poor man lost a lot, there is gonna be tears
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-18 00:44:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11863095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightPurity/pseuds/NightPurity
Summary: Coran lost a lot, he seen Altea flourish, and he seen it fall.He lost so much, and he seen what it was like before, and what it was like after.He's hurting, but he won't hurt alone.





	Some Adults need comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Oooh boy, Coran Angst. Give the poor man support, he's been through a lot.

 

Coran looked over the star map, eyes straying from planet to planet. He remembered a lot of them, some he never knew, others, he’d only heard of.

 

There were two missing ones.

 

Two he remembered clearly.

 

_ Galra and Altea _ .

 

“Oh Alfor, if you could see this now.” Coran murmured, eyes still looking through the planets. No matter how many times he’d look, no matter how many planets he scanned over.

 

None of them were Altea.

 

None of them were  _ home. _

 

Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath.

 

_ Deep breaths Coran, it’s fine. Look, listen. See, she is safe, she is breathing. _ Coran opened his eyes again, however, instead of the beautiful soft dark red hair, so much like her father’s, and instead of the steady breathing of her tiny little chest, he was in the observatory.

 

_ She’ll be okay, after all, she has you as a father. _

 

Turning, despite knowing he wouldn’t see who he was seeking, Coran found himself startled to see Lance. The blue paladin had a worried look on his face, and Coran found himself blinking his watery eyes back.

 

“Ah, Lance my boy, what brings you here?” Coran’s voice was thick with emotion, and there was a slight crack to it that caught Lance’s attention if the way the concern in his eyes furrowed his brows.

 

“Hey Coran. You, uh, doing alright?” Lance asked, walking closer and standing a little ways in front of Coran.

 

“I’m quite alright my boy.” Coran said, voice stronger this time, and Lance was quiet for a moment, before settling to sit on the ground.

 

“What was Altea like?” Lance asked and Coran startled, unsure of how to respond. After a moment, a melancholy sigh broke free and he sat next to Lance, voice soft and wistful.

 

“Altea was unlike any other…”

 

Coran lost his family, everything he loved and cared about. It hurt, oh how it hurt.

 

He wasn’t alone though, and as he told of all he remembered, he felt his heart lighten.

_Things hurt just a little less_.  


 

**Author's Note:**

> There's gonna be more c:
> 
> Thank for reading.


End file.
